Boundaries
by thiscouldbewrong
Summary: Ciel starts having wet dreams. Sebastian notices that Ciel is acting strangely. Somehow the young earl must learn about sex and Sebastian is aching to teach him. This is a M rated fanfiction. Boyxboy action. If you want - like and comment, if not tell me how to improve. Enjoy! - English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me on any errors you might come across :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _"Do you like to watch?" the woman said. She was smiling at him. Ciel shook his head unable to look away from the sight. He had seen it before, he was sure of it. Perhaps once, when his father and mother were still alive he had seen it, locked it in his memories.. and now, it was back. The woman closed her eyes, freeing Ciel from his spell. His eyes wandered to the man behind her. He was sweating moving at a rapid and irregular pace, his face twisted into something like pain. Except it wasn't, blood rushed through Ciels veins, as it dawned on him. He was having a sexdream. He looked down at his erection torn between waking up and forgetting the dream, and just go with it. It didn't matter, what happened in a dream, there could be done nothing wrong. The heat flushing his cheeks felt very real as he freed his painfully erect member from the small confinement of his shorts._

 _"Yes." The woman moaned opening her eyes. This was insane, Ciel thought to himself. They stared at eachother, her on all fours, a man buried inside her and Ciel with his already leaking cock in his delicate hand._

 _"Do it." she whispered, leaning back and meeting the hard thrusts. Ciel closed his eyes, the pending orgasm almost too intense. He pumped his shaft, the feeling making his head spin and his balls ache. It didn't take him long._

Ciel woke up apruptly, heat stained his cheeks as he felt the warm sticky fluid on his stomach, his trousers, but more embarrasingly his hand. He bucked as the last drops left him and for a moment he couldn't move. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't like he had never had this feeling waking up, or even that type of dream, but the sticky fluid was new. Embarrased he got up took of his underwear and started cleaning up. The fabric felt completely soaked when he finally finished cleaning himself, and he threw it in with the dirty laundry. He heard a knock at the door and before the knob was turned he was back in the bed. Sebastian came in a tray with tea in his hands. He stopped right before going in, his red eyes squeezed shut, his nostrils widening before his face fell back into the regular mask. Ciel tried his hardest to will the embarassment down. It didn't matter if Sebastian knew. He wouldn't tell, but somehow looking at his butler, knowing his instincts far surpassed that of a human being, and that he probably smelled it, he felt his cheeks grow hot and his stomach clench painfully.

"Sebastian." Ciel said. He tried to think of something, as the butler gave him the cup. He took it gratefully, smelling the sweet blend and feeling slightly more relaxed from the first sip. Sebastian stood looking down on his master. He didn't say a word.

"My lord?" he asked finally, when he had waited long enough. Ciel froze mid movement and looked at his butler, confusion along with something else lurking beneath those bluish orbs.

"Shall I dress you?" he asked ignoring the red tint riding high on his masters cheekbones. Ciel nodded slowly setting the cup back on the tray. He pulled back the cover and revealed his nacked bottom. Sebastian didn't ask, but Ciel felt his soaring gaze. It felt strange. Sebastian dressing him meant this was a daily sight, but somehow he felt as if the butler was watching him for the very first time. He looked Sebastian straight in the eyes, as the butler bowed down his face painfully close the Ciels groin. He took a deep breath, trying not to react. He wasn't even sure, what he was reacting to. It had been a dream about sex, guys didn't have sex. Sebastian Michaelis the great demon would never. Ciel felt a breath of hot air against his dick, making him grip the demons head tightly. He felt his knees buckle as the butler looked up at him with a questioning gaze. Embarrased Ciel let go, when he found out, he had pushed the demons head even closer. Sebastian looked down, and Ciel lifted his foot. Getting his underwear on wouldn't be a duty anymore Ciel thought as he felt the demons fingers brush against his legs. Never again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sebastian had finally had a free moment. He looked down at the laundry. Okay, not completely free, but this was his personal space. The servants wasn't in charge of washing the laundry, he was, and noone would interrupt in the next hour. He found the object of his interest buried surprisingly deep. Ciels underwear. It hadn't completely dried, since the boy had buried it underneath his other dirty clothes. It was as expected. The demon smiled. Soon the boy would be ready. He wanted to corrupt Ciels innocence, taint the object of his desire before completely consuming him. The master bedroom had smelled like sex, no doubt about it. Ciels cock had been flaccid but moist, his cum clumsily dried off. Sebastian let the fabric fall into the hot water. The memory of the small hand on his head made him smile slightly amused. It hadn't been a consious choice on Ciels part, the way his eyes had widened and became hot, when he realized his weakness had been funny. He had wanted to obey his masters silent demand, but Ciel wasn't ready. Still, Sebastian thought, fear was a spice some liked with sex, and the earl had been aroused. He cleaned the fabric with exquisite care, removing all traces of what had obviously been his masters great shame. When he was done and the clothes were ready to dry, Sebastian opened the fly of his trousers. He hadn't wanted to please himself just yes but it was too much. He thought back. Ciel probably hadn't been aware that his member had hardened or that the scent of arousal had spiked in the air. He imagined the earls small hands freeing Sebastians straining member. The innocence would be overcome by desire, it always did. Sebastian pleased himself. He knew it wouldn't be long before Ciel would succumb, and why not to him, their shared bond made him temporarily in control. The thought exited him even more.

Ciel tried to work. His thoughts kept drifting to this morning. His body felt strangely tense, he couldn't relax. Sebastian had gone to do laundry, it was nice to be alone. The butler had heeded his every need, being just within reach. It had felt like torture. Sebastian had to have known, and Ciel had desperately wanted for him to ask, but the question had remained silent between them. He finished the papers, signing on the form in front of him with meticulous care. Strange how easily he could take down companies with just the stroke of a pen, he thought.

"God." He put down his pen and looked out the window. The sun was shining mersclessly, bathing him in an uncomfortable bright hot light.

"Sebastian, come." He pulled the patch from his cursed eye, pushing his will out, knowing the butler would have no choice but to come. He waited paitently, trying not to care about the crazy inside him forcing his actions. He wanted to ask Sebastian about the morning, if he knew. What he should do about the restlessness residing within his teenaged body.

Sebastian cleaned himself. He felt angry at the sudden call for him right in the middle of a long awaited climax. He pulled of his white glove staring at the mark. It glowed. He scoffed pulling the glove back on leaving the wet clothes in a pile. He had no choice but to leave, when his master called like this.

"You called?" Sebastian said bowing slightly before his annoyed master. Ciel scowled.

"I need to ask you something." Ciel felt the heat spread across his cheekbones.

"What do you want to know?" Ciel shifted as he asked, making the butler tilt his head to the side. His strangely tense behavior and sudden lack of eyecontact was intriguing. He almost felt sorry, that he had pleasured himself. Waiting patiently he supressed a smile as the young earl tried to collect his thoughts, shifting uncomfortably.

"Do you know, what happened this morning?" he asked finally forcing himself to look Sebastian in the eye. Sebastian nodded slightly careful not to let his amusement show. He wanted to play this game a bit further. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before catching Ciels burning gaze once again.

"Happened?" he asked. Ciels eye twiched with annoyance, but Sebastian simply stared blankly.

"Yes. You know." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled slightly, unable to keep the composed exterior any longer.

"About the wet dream?" Sebastian lowered his voice to a deep seductive rumble, as red spread from the young earls clavicle, up his slender throat finally tinting his cheeks. The young earl bit his lip refusing to back down.

"Yes, that." he finally breathed. It seemed the thought alone was enough to exite him, as his breathing had increased slightly and blood rushed through his young body collecting itself in his groin. Sebastian of course pretended not to notice the delicate situation they were in, and simply stared questioningly at his master.

"What about it?" He finally said, when he realized, Ciel didn't know how to proceed. He stepped closer, pretending to remove a speck of dust from Ciels shoulder, when in fact he tested the earls sensitivity. When Ciel shuddered and heat began to radiate from his body, Sebastian smiled once again. Even satisfied it was going to be a test of strenght not to force himself on him.

"I dreamt about watching a man and woman have sex." Ciel started, Sebastian nodded expressing just the right amount of curiosity for Ciel to continue. "She was on all fours and a man was having his way with her. How come my mind conjurs up something like that? Tell me Sebastian" The demon stepped closer his hand resting on Ciels shoulder. Did he even notice, that he was holding his breath?

"Well. Everybody dreams about the sexual act, but not everybody remembers its content." He stated slowly, Ciel shook his head.

"The images has haunted me the entire day, its like my body is remembering too." Ciel sounded annoyed as he looked up at Sebastian. He was looming over the young earl, finally releasing his grip on Ciels shoulder. He wasn't the least bit afraid of Sebastian.

"Well, why are you telling me, young master? Surely you know how to handle situations such as these?" Sebastian asked, moving away once again. Ciel looked annoyed, his right hand clenching and unclenching at the desk as his mind processed Sebastians words. He was right, and Ciels annoyance about it clear.

"Yes. You are of course right." Ciel exclaimed looking at the butler. When Sebastian didn't move, Ciel frowned.

"That was your que to leave Sebastian." Sebastian nodded.

"As you wish... my lord." He whispered as he gently laid a hand above his heart, bowed slightly and turned to leave the room. As soon as he was outside, he stopped. He listened carefully, as he heard the rustling of clothes. Oh yes, Ciel wouldn't be long, before he asked for help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ciel woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around dizzily as he tried to calm down. He wanted to scream out his frustration, as he found himself to be alone. Alone and hard as a rock. Pleasuring himself hadn't been completely enough. Somehow his body was craving more. Angrily he ignored the aching erection throbbing between his legs, as he turned to his side. He couldn't understand, and the talk with Sebastian hadn't helped at all. Instead of relief from confessing to his shameful experience, the humiliating feeling of another knowing had been an accelerant to his feelings, and the following orgasm had been nothing short of painful. Thinking back on the woman being taken right in front of him, had changed a bit in his imagination, and the man had become Sebastian. Did demons even think about sex? He didn't know, but the thought of his butler undressed and sweating had taken over his fantasies until the woman had disappeared, leaving Sebastian stroking his hot lenght as he stared at Ciel, who mirrored his movements. Ciel grunted, sure those irrational feelings would leave, and having tried to succumb to the emotion once, and it not working, he felt abstinence would have to do the trick. He closed his eyes, forcing the image of a naked Sebastian to the furthest corner of his consiousness, as he tried willing himself back to sleep.

When dawn finally bathed Ciel in light he stood. As he dressed himself clumsily Sebastian knocked on the door. He turned towards the butler, as he struggled with the buttons. Sebastian didn't flinch at the strange sight, instead he put the tea down and helped Ciel with the last buttons. Too stubborn to complain Ciel let his butler do it. He tried ignoring the slender fingers brushing against his naked chest, as the butler corrected the buttons, Ciel hadn't gotten right. He pretended not to feel hot or out of breath, and Sebastian didn't say a word, when his fingers somehow slipped and brushed against a hardened nipple.

"Doing it yourself from now on?" Sebastian finally asked, as the earl was finally completely covered and Sebastians teasing fingers had finally left his upper body alone. Ciel took in a deep cooling breath cursing the dreams and fantasies of the night for his weakness.

"Yes, I don't see why not, I'm not a boy anymore." Ciel felt immense pride as his voice was back, firm and untouchable, like he hadn't just been inches away from being a quivering mess from his butlers innocent touch. He studied Sebastians face, but found nothing. He didn't seem affected at all.

"Please leave me now." Ciel finally said. "I'll take the cup with me to the office, please don't interrupt unless it is of the utmost importance." Yes, Ciel thought to himself. I'm completely like myself. Sebastian obeyed and left the door open as he exited the room.

Ciel felt a kind of relief, when he finally saw Sebastian at the entrance to the study.

"I'm sorry my lord." The demon said bowing, leaving room for Elisabeth to run to him. Ciel opened his arms, taken by surprise, as the girl threw herself at him.

"Ciel my love, you have to come to my party. You just have to" she laughed, taking his hand and forcing him out of his chair.

"We can dance, and eat and have fun. And everyone will know you're mine. She said smiling, as she dragged him flush against her. For a brief moment Ciel closed his eyes as he imagined his bodys reaction to the girl, but the reaction never came. He looked down at her, at her full lips and playful curls. Nothing. Surprised he caught the eyes of his butler. Sebastian stood completely still, his eyes fixed on Ciel, as a spark of heat ignited within those devils eyes. The small connection broke, but Ciel felt the effects of the demons hot gaze pool as an anxious knot in his belly. He smiled at the girl, knowing this was the right thing to do.

"Yes. I'll come, for you." Elisabeth smiled happily at Ciel.

Later that evening Ciel felt the regtret all the way into his bones. The party was boring, everyone was either trying to impress or shamelessly gossiping behind his back. It seemed the majority of the guests did both. Elisabeth glowed, as she moved from one to another, smiling, laughing and pointing discreetly (at least she thought so) at him. The whole evening had become quite a bother. He looked around, anxious for a reason to leave. Sebastian was moving towards an exit, and Ciel felt compelled to follow. In what Ciel honestly believed was a safe distance he followed the butler down a corridor, and when he turned a corner the Sebastian was gone. Annoyed he turned to leave, but a sound stopped him. He turned around, a door on the right side was slightly open. He was sure it hadn't been mere moments before. He frowned. Did Sebastian play tricks on him? He wanted to turn around and leave, feeling foolish for being decieved. The sound happened again. It sounded like pain. Slowly Ciel felt his feet move, like on their own accord towards the door. The blood rushing in his ears almost drowning out the sound, as it emerged even clearer. It couldn't be. Ciel hesitated as his body felt flushed, heated and the anxious knot in his stomach returned. Was it Sebastian? Unable to stop himself Ciel peeked through the slith in the door. It wasn't Sebastian. The thought both calmed and enraged him. What kind of game was this? The woman in front of him panted, her voice silenced by the hand on her mouth, the man behind her groaned. Ciel lost his breath. It was almost exactly like his dream, how could this be? He stepped back, the blood pooling painfully in his groin. He held back a surprised jelp, as he retreated and almost knocked over the person behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes:** I know i stole something, but seriously, it's goddamn hot when Ciel walks in on a couple having sex. We all know who is behind that. I am having a hard time portraying the innocence nessecary for it to be both beliavable but also exciting. Ciel is about to take back control - no doubt about it. Have fun.

 **Chapter 4:**

Hands were softly placed at Ciels shoulders as he almost lost his balance. He looked up, Sebastians red eyes were glowing in the dark hallway.

"You wanted me to see." He said. There was not a hint of anger in his voice, instead he inspected his butlers form in the dim light. Sebastian didn't answer, there was no need. He simply nodded, watching as Ciel tried to collect himself. His cheeks were stained red, his pupil dilated, as he inspected the demon. Sebastian ignored the erection tenting his pants, as he focused on Ciel and the visible traces of arousal on him. The ragged breath he desperately tried to control, unaware that his erection was becoming visible, at least to the demon.

"You wanted.." Ciels voice drifted as he stepped closer to the demon staring him directly in the red eyes.

"Why?"

Sebastian felt the slight pull. Ciel wanted to use their bond, to force the words out of him, but he ignored the feeling. It wasn't pleasant, but not impossible either. As long as Ciels cursed eye was covered and his request was a question rather than a command, Sebastian could ignore it. Ciel frowned, obviously frustrated with Sebastians silence.

"Are you really going to force my hand?" he asked. He raised a hand, letting a finger slide from Sebastians chin to his cheekbone. Sebastian nodded licking his lips, as he held Ciels intense gaze. Ciel nodded.

"Not here." He whispered as a broken moan filled the air. Sebastian nodded following his master. He wasn't sure, how Ciel would react, but the rock hard erection seemed proof enough, that he wasn't the only one deriving excitement from the experience. He nodded cooly, as Ciel found Elisabeth softly whispering goodnight to her. The intense wish to mark the boy irritating the butler. The boy didn't want Elisabeth, by all chances he wouldn't be around long enough to become hers. The thought made the possesive streak in Sebastian smile, his lips curled slightly upwards at the thought. Ciel was his, to taint, to consume, eventually. Ciel motioned for Sebastian to leave, and he hurried out, making sure the carriage was ready.

"We're ready to leave, my lord." Sebastian said bowing slightly. Ciel didn't answer but got in without a word. Sebastian followed silently. The small space was cramped, their legs touching as Sebastian found his seat opposite his master. Ciels leg pressed against him, the warmth seeping through the thin fabric between them. Sebastian looked straight at Ciel, noting, that the connection between them wasn't an accident. Making sure not to break eyecontact Ciel loosened the eyepatch. The cursed mark binding the two of them staring straight at him.

"Tell me.. Why?" Ciel asked. Sebastian shrugged finally averting his gaze.

"I wanted to help you." he said, the words a low rumble almost too low to be heard. Ciel frowned, heat staining his cheeks. Strange how he could feel the blood rushing and collecting itself low in his stomach, and still have enough to feel hot.

"Help me? Watch people have sex?" He pushed the words out, forcing his voice to be indifferent.

"Yes." Ciel watched Sebastian move slightly, as he tried moving away from the contact. This strange feeling came back, as Ciel let his eyes wander, stopping at the bulge in Sebastians pants.

"Do demons..?" He asked letting a small hand slide down, sliding over the soft fabric of Sebastians pants. Even though it was Sebastians knee, the touch send shivers down Ciels spine. He didn't know, what he was doing. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to find out. Sebastian let his hand slide over Ciels, guiding the hand across his muscular thigh, but Ciel stopped him before touching Sebastian there. He couldn't.

"Do demons what, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel smiled slightly, liking this game. Sebastian not giving in to his every need, but pushing him.

"Like sex?" he said. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, we like it."

"You wanted to push me over the edge?" Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded biting his lower lip. This pounding in Ciels chest increased, as he looked at the demon. He needed to know, needed to find out. Sebastian would never tell on him.

"Yes." Ciel scraped the fabric before removing his hand, suddenly remembering its location. Absedmindedly he stared at his fingers, unsure how even a simple touch made him all electric.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would you like me to say... my lord?" Sebastian leaned forward, their noses almost touching and Ciel felt the demons hot breath against his mouth. He wanted to say something, anything, but words seemed to fail him. Nervously he licked his bottom lip. The heat inside him building to an almost unbearable level. He couldn't breathe. He pushed Sebastian back, and the butler quietly complied.

"I don't know.. What you want from me?" Sebastian caught Ciels hand and pulled it towards him.

"I want you." Sebastian said slowly forcing Ciels clenched hand open. When the boy finally complied, Sebastian stuck out his tounge lightly touching Ciels middle finger. A moan escaped the boys lips, as Sebastian sucked the finger into the hot wet cavern of his mouth. He wanted to ask, what was happening, but somehow he knew, that any questions would make the demon stop. He looked at the man, sucking lightly, the slight pull sending shivers of pleasure down his arm, spiking the hot pool of desire in his stomach.

"Stop." he moaned, pulling out the wet finger. Sebastian leaned forward.

"You asked for it my lord." he whispered. Ciel shook his head, he hadn't asked for it.

"I don't want that. I..." Ciel hesitated, his throat dry. "I want you to kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian leaned forward, their quickened breaths mixing together. Ciel closed his eyes, parting his lips, as he had seen others do it. The anticipation made his lips tingle from excitement, the hot air enough to stimulate his overheated senses. The kiss never came. Ciel opened his eyes, when he felt Sebastians hot mouth on his throat.

"Whaaa.. what are.. Ngh, you doing" he moaned, as Sebastians skilled mouth worked on the sensitive skin just above his clavicle. He closed his eyes, as the sensations washed over him, almost taking his reason with it. The pleasure intense enough to scare him. Sebastian didn't answer, instead he bit down. The mixture of pleasure and pain making Ciel cry out. Sebastian, pleased with his masters reaction pulled back. His lips aching for the sensual contact to the flawless skin. At least it had been, Sebastian licked the blood from his lips, as he looked at the result. The skin had been broken, and he had drawn a little blood. Not much, just enough to sharpen his appetites.

"I kissed you my lord." His words having the desired effect, as Ciel fought his embarrasment. Yes, it had been a kiss indeed. Not what Ciel had asked for, but the one he had longed for. The mark was partly hidden by Ciels collar, but still visible. He wanted to pull the damned shirt to pieces, but had constrained himself. Ciel would never know just how much he wanted to. He bit down his lip harsly, as he waited for the boys next move. By his calculations they had a solid half an hour before they would reach their destination. Plenty of time to play.

"That... That wasn't a kiss." Ciel stated, standing up. Even with the small confinement he managed to squeeze himself next to the demon, their thighs flush against eachother. He wanted to touch the demon. Let his fingers trail up to that intriguing bulge, perhaps even palm it. The thought enough to make him shift uncomfortable. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, not even in those dreams, the lust having an almost practical feeling. This wasn't practical, in this space somehow it didn't even feel real. He should have been annoyed at his butlers refusal to obey, but he couldn't make himself feel that.

"I kissed your skin, you didn't tell me otherwise." Yes, Ciel thought to himself. That was definetly not Sebastians usual voice, something darker coated his voice, blurring the words as they reached his ears.

"Kiss me, right this time." Ciel whispered. A gloved hand lightly guided Ciels head, their mouths close. He could almost feel it. Frustration and arousal made it the sweetest torture Ciel had ever felt, but still no lips. He closed his eyes, surely Sebastian would have no choice but to obey this time. He had asked for Sebastian to do it right. Asked. Ciel pressed his eyes closely toghether, reprimanding himself. Sebastian had decided to make it as hard on him as possible. He couldn't understand why. Still. Sebastians lips had to be close, the hot air on his own sensitive lips made him sure of it. He groaned, biting back a plea. It stuck in his throat. He inched forward tilting his head up, till he felt it. Soft moist lips on his own. The contact felt like an electric current filling his body with a restless energi, one he channeled back into the kiss as he leaned towards the demon. The demon opened his mouth slightly, letting the boy take control, as his tongue slowly pressed itself into his mouth. The intensity in this openmouthed kiss made Sebastian smile. Willing to give back control Ciel shifted, opening for Sebastian to stroke his tongue in the cavern of the boys mouth. Panic seized him, and clumsily he closed his mouth. A dissatisfied grunt escaped Sebastians mouth as he pulled back.

"You bit me." he said showing a scratch. Ciel frowned embarrassed by his turbulent emotions.

"I didn't give you permission to tongue-rape me." he bit back. He tried to calm down, but his body was wound tightly, ready to snap at the slightest of touches.

"It felt like permission." The demon growled, forcing Ciel to look at him with a gloved hand. "Very much like it indeed."

"Dont touch me." Ciel breathed. What should have been a stern command came out as a weak plea. Embarrassed Ciel felt his knees grow weak from the simple touch. He had to stop it. Sebastian smirked and let the other hand caress the boys inner thigh.

"Ngh.. No." Ciel whimpered weakly pushing the hand away. Except he found himself doing the opposite, pressing the butlers hand against the sensitive skin mere inches from, what had developed to be a painful erection. He felt himself buck helplessly against the hand, the shift in his pants enough to elicit a broken moan from his lips.

"My, what a naughty boy you are." Sebastian smiled as he squeezed the skin. Ciel pushed against him again.

"Please.. Ngh.. Please." Ciel moaned. Sebastian, understanding his masters broken plea decided he would allow the boy some pleasure. Surely not enough for him to be completely satisfied, but leaving the boy like this wouldn't push him further into his arms. And he wanted Ciel there.

"I'll do something, if you wish it.. My lord." Ciel looked at him, his eyes hazy from lust. The words formed in Sebastians head, as if Ciel had spoken out loud. it made Sebastian smile. The boy wanted it all the way down in his soul. _Touch me.. there.. please, Sebastian_. The demon complied finally allowing himself to palm the bulge in the small earls pants, pleasantly surprised by the hardness.

"Sebastiaaaahn." Ciel moaned, his hips starting to move by their own accord. Embarrassed Ciel felt the heat grow inside him, reaching an alarming crescendo. Desperately looking at Sebastian, Ciel hit the edge. Screaming he found his mouth being covered with Sebastians other hand. He bit down on the white fabric his screams supressed by the hand clamping down on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ciel felt satisfied. Somehow his bones had become mush, and sitting had become too much for him. He was kneeling in the wagon, when he finally found the energi to look at his butler. Sebastian looked at him, a small smile on his face. It was a much softer expression, than the one the butler usually wore. He sighed, reaching out for help, and Sebastian helped pull him up.

"Satisfied, my lord?" he asked. Ciel nodded, even the uncomfortable feel of sticky wetness in his trousers could take away the pleasure. He looked down, embarrassed to see the wet stain.

"Help me clean this up." Ciel pointed at the stain, but Sebastian remained in his seat.

"There is nothing to be done right now my lord, I'm afraid I don't have the time or the necessary tools required to fulfill your request." Sebastian pulled of his wet glove and motioned for Ciels dick. Or so it felt. Ciel scooted away from his butlers touch.

"Don't touch me there."

"I just wanted to try and dry it, my lord." Sebastian answered letting his hand and the dirty glove fall.

"Just.. Let me be alone Sebastian." Ciel moved back onto his original seat ignoring the demon in front of him. Feelings swirled inside him, embarassment, shock, pleasure, making it impossible to pretend. He hadn't had any control, begging the demon to pleasure him, not even thinking about the consequences. He scowled, blaming himself. Had he acted on the lust inside him that very morning, he wouldn't have stooped so low. He looked up at Sebastian from beneath his lashes. He was handsome, the black strands of hair looking tousled but soft. His red eyes lured Ciel in, warming him and even completely sated this brief contact alone was enough to make his heart beat faster. Ciel licked his bottom lip noting it was tender from their kisses.

"Tell no one of this." Ciel pushed the words out and Sebastian nodded slightly. Ciel found the eyepatch and placed it back on his cursed eye.

"It will be our little secret." Sebastian answered as he looked out the window. They were close.

Ciel sped across the courtyard past his servants, who had come out to greet them. He made sure not to run, but the quick steps were unlike him.

"Young master." one called, but he ignored them, sure Sebastian would talk to them, give Ciel a chance to change his clothes before anyone noticed. When he finally found his room he closed the door and leaned heavily against it. From the sounds in the house, no one had followed him, he was alone. He pushed the tainted fabric of his legs, sighing as the sticky coolness finally was replaced with air. He threw the trousers angrily in the dirty laundry. It wasn't enough, he needed to clean himself. When there was a knock on the door, the boy stood butt naked, his hand around his flaccid member and a cloth in the other. Hastily he covered himself with the tiny fabric, heat staining his cheeks.

"Come on in." The door opened slightly and Sebastian walked in. In his hands were a bowl with steamy water and a fresh cloth. Ciel frowned, of course Sebastian would think of that. He was a perfect servant. Ciel let the cloth fall. Revealing his naked body to the butler. In his head he repeated the mantra, _Sebastian has done this a thousand times, he doesn't care for me like that_. It was said in many different ways, but the essence was the same. Sebastian had never shown interest before, and Ciel of course never wanted it. Not even now.

"Do you want me to..." Sebastians words trailed off, as he put down the bowl on a small table. Ciel nodded a lump forming in his throat as heat flooded his limbs, making him feel heavy. Sebastian nodded slowly wetting the cloth and pressing water out.

"I could make you a bath, if you wish?" Sebastian said. The words breaking through the heavy daze Ciel felt wrapped in. No. He didn't want a shower. He wanted Sebastians hands on him, the thought alone of the damp cloth against his sensitive skin along with Sebastians strong fingers made Ciel shiver. What did he say. _I want you to touch me_? Like he had in the carriage? Ciel was placed on a stool.

"It only seems fair, that you help clean it up." The excuse rasping in his ears, it was terrible. Sebastian didn't seem to mind though. Ciel closed his eyes, willing his sensitive body not to react. D _on't get_ hard, he thought as the cloth touched his shoulder. He forced himself not to move, letting Sebastian slowly rub the salty sweat from his skin. Sebastian was careful to keep away from sensitive areas, avoiding Ciels nipples. They had hardened, and Ciel had suppressed a moan, when Sebastian had grazed it with his fingers.

"Do you want me to continue?" Sebastian said, as he twisted the cloth. Ciel frowned. He wanted the sensations to continue, but it could hardly be ignored, that his body had somehow become ready once again. The hot heavy feeling in his groin was back. Ciel licked his bottom lip, as he considered his possibilities. He couldn't let his butler become a tool for his satisfaction, but Sebastian did this to him. He had to know how Ciel reacted. He was the adult, why wasn't he stopping this. He closed his fist, angry about having to clean this, angry about those feelings, and angry that the only thing able to completely sate him, had been sharing his experience with Sebastian.

"My lord?" Sebastian held out the cloth with a concerned expression. "Are you ill?"

"Continue.. I'll tell you when to stop." God, this breathy sound was his voice? Ciel held his breath, as the cloth touched his feet. Sebastian carefully massaged Ciels feet, caressing first one, then the other calf. It was just to clean off filth, Ciel thought, but his body pulsated at the warm damp touch of the cloth. It felt like kisses and caresses, rather than cleaning. Had Sebastians touch been this light always, or was he aware? Somehow Ciel couldn't remember, nor could he find the strenght to care. He felt out of breath, and released a shaky sigh as Sebastian reached his right thigh. The knot in his stomach had Ciel wound up tightly, and he recognized the feeling. Breathing heavily he let his hand land on Sebastians.

"Please stop."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors notes:** Hope it's okay I changed the chapter, it wasn't very good and still needs some work. _

**Chapter 7:**

Sebastian felt Ciels thigh quiver from his touch. Every inch of his being longing to touch Ciels soft damp skin. He looked up, Ciel had closed his eyes. It made Sebastian smile, he knew the teen wouldn't open his eyes before Sebastian moved his hand. He could feel it in the soft skin underneath the palm of his hand, see it in the way Ciels hands were clinging to the chair underneath him. The stubborn determination not to explode in the same embarrasing matter as in the carriage, the only thing holding Ciel back. Ciels hard-on was mere inches from Sebastians long fingers, he wanted to palm it. Of course with the cloth, at least at first. Making sure it was nice and thoroughly cleaned before touching the soft skin with his bare hands. Heat pooled low in his stomach, and Sebastian held back a groan.

"My lord" Sebastian let his hand and the damp cloth fall. Funny how the young earl could fool himself. He wasn't in control, and this extraordinary sensitivity would wear off. Eventually. Sebastian didn't try to disguise his own erection, when the teen opened his eyes. Slowly Sebastian lowered the cloth into the water, their eyes locked as he squeezed the water out, preparing it for Ciel to take over the cleaning. He was one hell of a butler after all.

"Demon." Ciels voice was a seductive whisper. Sebastian raised a questioning eyebrow, noticing the young earl didn't move to take the cloth, did he want Sebastian to continue?

"Yes?" The spark in Ciels eyes told Sebastian that the boy had found some semblance of control, when the physical connection between them broke.

"I see you have a problem as well?" The words felt like a physical touch and Sebastian froze in amazement. Yes. God yes, he had a problem as well. He held out the damp cloth for Ciel to take, but the earl didn't motion for it. Instead he felt Ciels burning gaze run over his clothed body pausing at the revealing bulge, before turning back up.

"Don't you want to be clean?" He asked, his heart racing as he watched the teen with a questioning smile. Ciel nodded and licked his soft plump lips.

"Yes, I would like that, but not now." He reached towards Sebastian, satisfied to watch Sebastians confident gaze change into one of bewilderment. He felt his heart leap in his chest, as his fingers grazed the soft black fabric of Sebastians pants. He felt Sebastian shortly fight the slight tug, but it was followed by a step towards the naked teen. Ciel ignored his own erection as he stared at Sebastians clothed one instead.

"Curious my lord?" Sebastian asked, as he let his fingers slip into Ciels damp dark hair. The slight pull made Ciel shiver. He wanted to tug those short black strands, force thoswe wet tempting lips down on his clothed erection, imagining how the teen would fight back, perhaps even cough, before he got used to the motion. How would the wet fabric compliment the feeling?

"What am I doing?" Ciel asked as he slowly worked up his courage. Sebastian was within his reach, and all he wanted to do was to touch him. Make him feel some semblance of the same confused longing tearing through him.

"Nothing at the moment my lord." Sebastian answered drily. Was his voice a bit breathy? Ciel felt a tug and moved his head closer to Sebastians erection. Fascinated Ciel palmed it. It was long and hard, and the soft fabric was in the way. Sebastian drew a heavy sigh and pulled Ciels hair eliciting a moan from the teens soft lips. He looked up, watched Sebastian loom over him. His red eyes were glowing, but instead of fear, Ciel felt encouraged. He let the other hand touch the butlers clothed leg, feeling the firm straining muscles beneath the soft fabric. Somehow Sebastian was tense enough for his legs to shake lightly. How come? Ciel thought hazily. Realizing Ciel was reaching his limit Sebastian let go of the tempting strands of hair. The need pulsated through his body, and he forced himself not to move.

"Open your pants." Ciel breathed the command. Sebastian stepped back, making sure Ciel couldn't escape the show, as he slowly opened his pants. He didn't motion to do anything other than Ciels command. Ciel reached for the fabric, setting Sebastians growing erection free with a forceful tug. A rush going through Sebastians veins as the chilly air touched his bare skin. Sebastian closed his eyes willing his body to slow down, he wasn't going to finish yet. He couldn't.

"Touch yourself." Ciel finally let a hand palm his own erection as he mirrored Sebastians movements. Sebastian groaned at the sight of the teens small hand squeezing his own erection. Ciel let out a broken sigh as he saw Sebastian pump himself slowly at first, but clearly encouraged by his reaction.

"Touch me." Surprised Sebastian let his other hand squeeze the head of Ciels erection. He bit his lip as he focused on moving both hands pleasuring himself and Ciel. Ciel moaned and bucked up agains Sebastians hand.

"My lord." Sebastian felt a spasm build up as Ciel moved his hips against his hand.

"God... Arg.. Sebas... Sebastian." Ciel moaned. Sebastian let go of himself and squeezed the root of Ciels cock. Ciel bucked his hips crying out. Sebastian smiled as the young earl bucked up agains his hand without finishing. Ciel panted heavily as he leaned towards Sebastian. Without a word he let go of Ciels straining member and lifted the naked teen onto the cold sheets of his bed. Ciel looked up at the taller demon leaning over him, staring into his eyes. The intense look in his eyes made him shiver.

"Naughty boy." Sebastian smirked at the need shining in the teens eyes. Ciel found himself fumbling with the buttons in Sebastians shirt, wanting or needing to feel the naked skin of his devilish butler. He felt feverish, out of breath.

"You're doing this." Ciel panted as he tore the shirt open, finally loosing his patience. The movement made Sebastians erection jump against his stomach. He stroked the soft skin on Sebastians chest and felt the demon loose his breath in a low growl.

"My lord." Sebastian lowered his head and grazed Ciels soft waiting lips. He let his tounge slip into the teens wet hot cavern and felt the satisfied sigh vibrate from Ciel onto himself. He let their bodies touch, sure he would finally get his way. He freed himself from the kiss as he panted and tried to think clearly. He would have to be careful, if he was too rash Ciel would feel pain, and somehow he found, that he didn't want it. At least not before the teen asked for it himself. The heat radiated between them making contact painfully warm, but being apart somehow seemed even more wrong. He moved his hips, letting his erection slide against the soft skin of Ciels hip, not daring to stimulate the teen directly. The soft out of breath panting, told Sebastian the teen was at his limit.

"I'm going to need a bath." Ciel moaned. Sebastian chuckled at the random words and let his fingers slide down the softer than heaven skin. Ciel buried his nails onto Sebastians back leaning back into the soft matress. He felt like a sweaty panting mess, and he couldn't understand it. Didn't his body have limits? He had just had an orgasm less than an hour ago, and here he was, falling apart at the touch of his butler. Feeling Sebastians hand squeeze his hard lenght, feeling the hot friction of skin against the sensitive top, Ciel lost his breath. He bucked against the hot body flush against him. He moaned and scratched Sebastians soft skin eliciting a broken response from the butler.

"Come." Ciel groaned as he felt the knot building inside him again. Unable to hold back he felt a strange satisfaction, as he could have sworn he heard Sebastians broken response as he felt the demon grind him in an irregular pace.

"Yes my lord" God yes he thought, feeling the hot sticky fluid spurt between them. He wasn't sure if it was his or the demons, or perhaps both of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ciel woke up. He felt sated, satisfied and strangely alert. He was covered in complete darkness, and he couldn't remember, why he was waking up now. He looked around, his eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. A rustle of clothes told him why. Sebastian had waited untill dead of night to leave him.

"Sebastian?" he asked. The demon sat down by him in the bed. He reached out, finding that Sebastian had already put on pants and shirt. Even if the shirt was torn. Ciel let his fingers slide inside the open shirt, teasing the soft skin on Sebastians chest. A gloved hand grapped his lightly, stopping his dark exploration.

"I have to go do my job, my lord." Sebastians voice was firm, but his hand sqeezed Ciels in a telling manner. Who was this softie? Ciel thought drowsily.

"I'm not done with you." He answered, not sure why. He was pretty sure, his body couldn't, even if he wanted. Sebastian felt great, even now, but his body felt way too comfortable.

"I hope not." Sebastian answered. He stood and Ciel let his hand fall, unsure what to say. Sebastian wanted to do this again? What was it even? Sex. He let the butler leave without another word. When Sebastian had finally gone, Ciel let himself fall back into the mountain of pillows. Even tired to the bone he couldn't sleep. Sebastian had reacted much like himself, not needing a lot of stimulation before detonating like an ill timed bomb. At the time it had brought him immense pleasure, knowing Sebastian had been just as caught up in the moment as himself. Now he wasn't so sure. He wondered about some of the times Sebastian had 'persuaded' women, leaving him outside. He hadn't thought much about it at the moment, but now in the darkness, he recognized the sounds, the panting. He felt heat stain his cheeks at the thought. Sebastian had had a lot of women, he obviously wasn't into men. Why the charade? Now anger and shame welled up inside him. He pushed a closed fist into his mouth strangling a frustrated groan. This couldn't go unpunished.

When Ciel finally woke up, Sebastian was already there. The torn shirt had been replaced by another, his looks frustratingly impeccable. Ciel frowned at the thought, not daring to look at himself, dirty and covered in what he assumed was both his and Sebastians cum.

"Good morning, my lord. I have prepared a bath for you." Sebastian said bowing lightly. Ciel nodded and followed behind Sebastian to the bath. The water had the perfect temperature, of course. It wrapped itself around his already relaxed body, somehow making him feel like the last bit of resistance seeped through his bones and left him. Sebastian turned to leave.

"Stop." Ciel looked at the butler, taking of his eyepatch. Sebastian turned around, his head tilted questioningly. Not a word was said, and Ciel found this power nice. No matter what, Sebastian had to obey, those were the rules of their agreement.

"Do you desire me?" he asked, his tone harsh. He knew Sebastian had to answer, truthfully, because he willed it so. Silence streched between them, as Sebastian frowned. Ciel strangled the feeling of insecurity creeeping from the corners of his mind at the silence. Sebastian had to answer, no doubt about it.

"Why do you ask, my lord?" Sebastian finally said a half-smile on his face.

"You know why." he answered sternly. Sebastian shrugged, like the reason didn't even matter. Ciel closed his eyes, trying not to be provoked by Sebastians hesitation og indifference. Even if the demon didn't want him, he could do whatever he wanted to him. Everything. Even.

"Strip naked -" "Yes." They said simultaniously. Ciel was stunned, and uncertain. His impatience had punished him. Had the yes been after his direct command, or before? He grinded his teeth, as he watched Sebastian. He was deliberately slow in taking his gloves off, his red eyes focused on Ciel. He knew, Ciel could tell from the smug look on his face. He knew there was enough room for doubt. Sebastian carefully put the gloves down, shrugging off the shirt and neatly folding it on top of the gloves. He was going to do it allright. Ciel held his breath. Before, he hadn't had the time, nor the patience to really appreciate Sebastians upper body. Strong, but surprisingly slim, perfect porcelain skin and pink taunt nipples. He licked his lips remembering the hot taste of that particular stretch of skin. The taste still as clear as day in his memory. Sebastian slowly opened his pants, his eyes calmly observing his masters every move. He was smiling, like this was a game. It wasn't. But now, with Sebastian almost naked in front of him, he had forgotten how this punishment was suppposed to go, and from the warm feeling spreading inside him, who exactly was being punished.


End file.
